


A Playdate

by teacup_pup



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: Charlie and Nate have a nice little pet playdate in Damien's backyard while their owners chat and look on.





	A Playdate

It wasn’t too much of a surprise that another dad in sleepy little Maple Bay had a pet, but it was a surprise that Damien was the dad with a pet. Everyone thought Damien was such a gentle, sweet man and would prefer being the one taken care of in that kind of relationship. But when he showed up to the next church picnic with a boy named Charlie who obeyed his every request without any complaint, Robert took interest.

 

Damien of course considered Robert a friend, he considered everyone a friend. But Robert returned the sentiment, not something he extended to everyone. So when Robert went over to talk to Damien at the picnic, he was a bit personally offended that Damien hadn’t shared this new information with him.

 

“Didn’t know you had a pet too, Damien.”

 

Damien looked up with a grin when he heard Robert’s voice, reaching over to drape an arm across Charlie’s shoulders. Charlie took the invitation and leaned into the older man, closing his eyes and smiling as he enjoyed the comforting contact. Though everyone in town was nice so far, being around crowds of people like this still made the younger boy anxious.

 

“Oh, yes! This is Charlie. Our relationship is still relatively young so I didn’t want to officially break the news to you yet, but him and I have decided to start showing it off a bit in public now. I’m so glad you picked up on it,” Damien said delightedly.

 

Robert just chuckled and shook his head, taking a seat next to Damien and beckoning Nate over. Nate was across the yard with Ishmael, making flower crowns for the kids running around, but he dropped his half-made crown immediately when he saw Robert and skipped over. He plopped onto Robert’s lap and leaned against him before noticing Damien with Charlie by his side.

 

“Hi, Damien! Who’s this?”

 

Damien laughed softly at Nate’s enthusiasm and gently nudged Charlie, silently telling him to speak up.

 

“I’m Charlie. I’ve been at a couple community events before,” he said shyly. He wasn’t usually one to be intimidated by younger boys but Nate’s energy and comfort with the party really got to him. He hoped he could be that at ease one day.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry for not recognizing you! Are you with sweet ol’ Damien here?”

 

Nate asked his question jokingly but Robert pinched his side and Damien raised his eyebrow, daring him to say more. He just squeaked at the pinch and huddled down against Robert’s chest, looking apologetic.

 

“Yes, he is with me,” Damien said with an authoritative tone. “In fact, he is to me like you are to Robert.”

 

After thinking over Damien said for a moment, Nate’s face lit up and he clapped in excitement before looking at Robert with the most pleading expression he could muster.

 

“Oh, Robert, can we have a playdate? I would so love to get to know the new pet!”

 

Robert couldn’t do much against Nate’s plea, feeling weak already even though Nate wasn’t even using the full extend of his charm. He looked over at Damien who was grinning almost as wide as Nate, clearly loving the idea. Charlie seemed a little surprised that there was another pet in town.

 

“What do you say, puppy? Would you like to have a playdate with this sweet little kitten?”

 

Both boys melted at Damien’s tone and questions, quickly wanting to leave so they could be proper pets for their owners. But Robert pinched Nate again and Damien tilted Charlie’s head up to meet his gaze, making sure he wasn’t slipping too far into his headspace. Robert and Nate stayed quiet while they had their moment but Nate eagerly bounced on Robert’s lap, hoping Charlie would agree to the playdate.

 

“Okay, sir,” Charlie finally whispered, head tucked under Damien’s chin.

 

Nate clapped again before quieting down when he saw how small and pliant Charlie was acting, knowing the signs all too well. The questions, the pet names, the moment he and Damien had, all lead to Charlie falling a little too deep into his headspace in public.

 

The boys spent the rest of the picnic on their owner’s laps, content to laze the day away together despite the strange looks some people gave them. Nate had been careful to use Robert’s name instead of calling him ‘daddy’ on accident, but people were still picking up on it.

 

The older men tossed around some ideas for when and where the playdate could be, and Nate piped up every now and then with ideas for what he and Charlie could do. Charlie was too out of it to say anything, but he made sounds of agreement or disapproval sometimes if he particularly liked or disliked anything that was said.

 

By the end of the picnic, a time and date was set and Nate was beyond excited to finally play with another pet. Ishmael was a wonderful playmate and Nate loved him with all his heart, but sometimes he wanted a fellow pet to play with, someone he didn’t have to explain all the little details and nuances of the headspace to. Nate headed back with Robert to find their other two men, and Charlie and Damien headed back to their house where Charlie could get some proper love and attention.

 

A week later, Robert knocked on Damien’s door while Nate bounced excitedly in place next to him. He had his collar and ears on already, the leash clipped in and held in Robert’s hand. His tail and plug were in a small bag but neither expected to use it. It was hinted at earlier when they were planning this day that all clothes would be staying on, which was for the best because Nate tried to dress as cute as possible and didn’t want to take his outfit off.

 

Damien answered the door and welcomed them in with a grin and a wave, directing them to the backyard where Charlie was curled up on a blanket under one of Damien’s many trees. Nate wanted to run over immediately and say hi, but Robert held him back by his leash, ignoring his kitten’s impatient whines as he and Damien chatted.

 

After what felt like hours to Nate while he tuned the other men out and watched Charlie sleep, they finally headed over to the blanket. Nate tagged along, almost pausing every now and then to look at some of the brighter colored flowers that caught his eye, until they made it to the blanket. He sunk down as soon as Robert let go of his leash and slowly crawled over to Charlie, gently nudging his side. When he didn’t wake up, Damien kneeled down next to him and ran his fingers through Charlie’s curly hair.

 

“Time to wake up, sweet puppy. We have company.”

 

With a huff, Charlie rolled onto his back and stretched out, his puppy ears flopping around his head as he moved. He also had a collar on but it wasn’t as frilly as Nate’s, instead just shiny black leather with silver studs all around it. Nate’s was pastel purple with white lace and a little silver bell on the front, his favorite play collar.

 

Charlie and Damien murmured to each other for a moment before Charlie looked over at Nate, looking sleepy and soft and too cute. Nate blushed and smiled, crawling closer until he was right next to Charlie.

 

“Hi, puppy. Sorry to wake you up,” Nate said as sweetly as he can.

 

Charlie just yawned in response and scooted closer so he could rest his head on Nate’s lap as he closed his eyes again. Nate giggled and ran his hand through Charlie’s hair, letting him rest for a little longer while their owners sat off to the side in folding chairs, watching their pets interact. 

 

For a short while, Nate was content to sit in the shade of the tree and enjoy the warm day while Charlie dozed on his lap, but he soon became restless. He fidgeted in place, trying to not move too much so Charlie could still rest, but his tapping foot soon roused the puppy from his nap. With another yawn, Charlie stretched out again and slowly sat up, looking around blearily before his gaze settled on Nate.

 

Charlie's widened eyes and light blush made Nate grin and preen under the attention. He knew he looked exceptionally cute today, wearing a soft white t-shirt that was maybe a size too small and clung to him so nicely, a pair of soft and very short pastel purple shorts that matched his collar, and white socks that reached up just over his knees. The outfit was comfortable and adorable, Nate's favorite thing to wear during lazy days at home if he wasn't naked instead.

 

“Did you have a nice nap, sweet puppy?”

 

Nate kept his voice soft and gentle, not yet knowing how Charlie acted in this headspace. Charlie just nodded and slowly scooted as close as he could to Nate's side before shyly nuzzling his cheek. Nate giggled softly and patted Charlie's head between his ears, loving how soft his hair was.

 

The boys got to know each other by nuzzling and cuddling and Nate asking the occasional yes-or-no question since Charlie didn't speak as a puppy. If he had a more in-depth question, he'd turn to Damien instead, letting Charlie rest between questions. Charlie wasn't dumb, Nate knew that, Damien appreciated intellectual partners. But Charlie's puppy headspace went much deeper than Nate's kitten headspace, and he didn't want to risk pushing Charlie too far or making him uncomfortable by asking him too many questions.

 

Charlie seemed grateful to have an understanding playmate, soon gaining his usual puppy energy to run around the yard and play little games with Nate. When they settled back onto the blanket to rest, Nate was able to slip a little deeper into his kitten role as he cuddled up to Charlie's side and dozed lightly in the warmth of the afternoon. Their owners has been chatting easily the whole time, pausing every now and then to watch their pets play, and they were so happy the boys were getting along well.

 

After a couple hours of letting the boys get to know each other, Damien and Robert left them alone for a little bit so they could get lunch from inside. Damien had prepared a sort of picnic spread for them but kept it all in the fridge so it could stay cold and fresh until lunch time. Nate and Charlie just cuddled together on the middle of the blanket, eyes closed as they enjoyed each other’s company. They were almost asleep again when the older men came back out, and Robert paused a few feet away to take some quick pictures, thinking they looked too cute to pass up the opportunity.

 

When the food was set up on a corner of the blanket- a plate of mini sandwiches, some crackers with different fruit jams, a pitcher of lemonade, and a bowl of fruit salad- Damien and Robert woke up their respective pet with soft touches and gentle whispers and light kisses. The boys mumbled sleepily before slowly sitting up, leaning against their owners as they woke up completely. When they saw the food, they perked up immediately.

 

Damien and Robert sat on the blanket with their pet in their lap, slowly feeding them and themselves until all the food was gone. It was a calm afternoon and an air of contentment settled around them as the pets curled up on their owner's lap and looked at each other in silent communication. They already almost had a system worked out that Charlie could communicate through without having to think too much and Nate could understand. They got along better than anyone could've hoped for, both so glad there was another pet in town.

 

After resting for a while, the older men both decided it was time to wrap it up. They let their pets cuddle on the blanket again as they cleaned up the yard, leaving the blanket for last so they wouldn't disturb the precious boys curled up in the middle.

 

“Nate is such a good pet for you, Robert. I am so glad you two found each other,” Damien said softly, sounding genuinely happy.

 

Robert couldn't help his grin, looking at Nate proudly. He really was a wonderful kitten.

 

“I was thinking the same for you and Charlie. I was a little surprised at first honestly, but you two really seem to go well together.”

 

Robert’s heartfelt compliment made Damien blush and smile, watching his own pet fondly.

 

“We both found someone good for us. I'm glad you aren't alone in that house anymore, it's too big for one person.”

 

Robert was confused by Damien's comment for a moment before realizing he didn't know about Joseph and Ishmael, so of course he figured Robert was always alone. All he could do was shrug, not knowing what to say that wouldn't give anything suspicious away.

 

Eventually, Robert walked over to gently extract Nate from his octopus cuddle with Charlie. Both pets whined and clung to each other, but Robert won out and Damien was right there to scoop Charlie up in another hug. When both pets were clinging to their owners instead, the older men agreed on planning another playdate soon, said their goodbyes, and Robert left, heading to his house.

 

Robert wanted to make good use of Nate's kitten headspace, whether they played or cuddled. He didn't mind which one, he was just so taken with how adorable and sweet Nate was today. It felt like every day, with every little thing Nate did, Robert fell more in love with his little kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write, oh my gosh. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr @nate-xander for more feels about all these boys!


End file.
